coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2981 (20th October 1989)
Plot Rita fears that Alan will come after her and locks herself in the house. Ivy is forced to involve Martin in her nursing when Nicky demands to play with him. Deirdre surprises Ken with a picnic at the Recorder office but he's arranged to see Wendy Crozier and has to get rid of her. Martin reassures Ivy that he won't try to step into Brian's shoes. She is impressed by the way he handles Nicky. Alf and Audrey are entertained by Mike and Dawn. Audrey wants to buy one of the dockland flats but Alf isn't interested. Rita opens the door to Alan, thinking he's someone else. He pushes his way in... Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Alan Bradley - Mark Eden *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Dawn Prescott - Louise Harrison *Wendy Crozier - Roberta Kerr *Florist - Saskia Downes (Credited as "Saskia Downs") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Yard *3 Coronation Street - Yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *33 Hammond Road - Living room, hallway and Sarah Louise's bedroom *No. 6 Quebec House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *47 Church Road - Kitchen *Curzon Street *''Weatherfield Recorder'' - Office *Unknown street in Weatherfield Notes *Tina Fowler (Michelle Holmes) is credited but does not appear. *In the first major change to the programme's broadcast patterns since Episode 25 (6th March 1961), from this episode onwards Coronation Street was broadcast three times a week with the addition of a regular Friday episode. The return of Alan Bradley was set up to gain the maximum audience possible for the new schedule. *Due to the addition of the Friday episode to the schedule, this was the first episode to be broadcast by London Weekend Television. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 20th February 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted two complete scenes: 42" in Part One where Martin Platt dreads Ivy Brennan's arrival as Gail Tilsley sets off for work, and another 42" in Part Two where Deirdre Barlow buys a bottle of wine from Bet Gilroy in the Rovers to take round to Rita Fairclough, bumping into Ken on her way out and asking how his business lunch went. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken's rendezvous with Wendy is in jeopardy when Deirdre takes an active interest in his work. And a nightmare is about to become a reality for Rita. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,620,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1989 episodes